Triforce Survival Competition 2
by jawesome1134
Summary: I'm baa-aack! now with more contestants.
1. 1: The next season!

Triforce Survival Competition 2 Ep. 1

Link: Hey, the new season will have a lot of changes like reader participation, new contestants, safety passes, and teams! First, say hello to; Old Man, Dark Link, Sahasrahla, Owl, Navi, Skull Kid, Veran, Onox, Vaati, Tetra, Tingle, Ezlo, Midna, Linebeck, Chancellor Cole and Fi, the returning contestants! Now say hello to the newcomers; Merchant, Error, Agahnim, Marin, Ganondorf, Majora, Nayru, Din, Stray Fairy, King of Red Lions, Shadow Link, Smith, Zant, Oshus, Malladus, Groose, and Hilda. Now Let's split you in the teams.

Chancellor Cole, team 1

Tetra, Team 2

Zant, Team 1

Midna, team 2

Veran, Team 1

Fi, Team 2

Dark Link, Team 1

Old Man, team 2

King of Red Lions, Team 1

Linebeck, team 2

Tingle, team 1

Owl, Team 2

Merchant, team 1

Nayru, team 2

Ganondorf, team 1

Navi, team 2

Malladus, team 1

Oshus, team 2

Stray Fairy, Team 1

Majora, Team 2

Skull Kid, team 1

Onox, team 2

Vaati, team 1

Din, team 2

Marin, team 1

Sahasrahla, team 2

Error, team 1

Hilda, team 2

Smith, team 1

Shadow Link, team 2

Agahnim, Team 1

And Groose, team 2.

Ezlo, you don't have a team, so you are out.

Please vote for challenges and for safety passes, which means they can use it for invincibility later…

Thanks for comin' out everyone!


	2. 2: 2 B continued

**Team 1: Chancellor Cole (captain), Veran, Zant, Dark Link, King of Red Lions, Tingle, Merchant, Ganondorf, Malladus, Stray Fairy, Skull kid, Vaati, Error, Smith, Agahnim.**

**Team 2: Tetra (captain), Midna, Fi, Old Man, Linebeck, Owl, Nayru, Navi, Majora, Oshus, Onox, Din, Sahasrahla, Hilda, Shadow Link, Groose.**

**Eliminated: Ezlo.**

Triforce Survival Competition 2 ep. 2

Link: Hi, I forgot earlier, but these teams need names!

Chancellor Cole: Hmm… (jeopardy music starts playing) Hmm…

Link: So sorry, but you're out of time, Zelda, show them, their team name.

Zelda: You're new team name is… Team PZ!

Link: seriously Zelda…

Chancellor Cole: Team Pizza? Sure, why not?

Tetra: That's easy, umm… Team… pass?

Link: Why?

Tetra: I was thinking of Team Pirate, but that sounds like a bad guy team, then I thought I could take a pass for some reason.

Link: okay, time to distribute the safety passes! Groose, here's your safety pass. King of Red Lions and Dark Link, you each have a vote for a SP, so, Zelda, who is the Vice President of Randomization, will activate the randomizer!

Dark Link

King of Red Lions

Dark link, here is your safety pass.

Today's challenge is from Infernap (yes, Soliddude1175, the same Infernap); One contestant from each team will battle a boss from each game, the one who beats it moves on to the next round. First up; Hilda and Tingle will battle Bongo Bongo!

The battle was on a giant Bongo, Hilda used her Lorulean magic to freeze Bongo Bongo's hand, then attacked with her staff, Tingle just got knocked away by his other hand. Hilda froze his hand again…

Link: Finish Him!

Hilda attacked one more time and Bongo Bongo was defeated, Hilda was moving on to Round 2!

Link: Next up is King of Red Lions and Old Man vs Ramrock!

Old Man fell asleep, and King of Red Lions shot Ramrock with a cannonball to the face! Ramrock blew up!

Link: Now Merchant and Fi would Battle Big Octorok!

Because Link was Minish-sized when he fought it, it was a regular Octorok, It froze Itself and Merchant Scorched it with the candle, he had won!

Link: Now Vaati and Owl will fight a Moldorm!

Vaati blew the Moldorm into the air but Owl attacked its tail and defeated it.

Link: Error and Groose will fight Stagnox!

Groose used his Loftwing to blow the gas away from Stagnox's vulnerable backside and Groose Punched it, defeating it.

Link: Now Dark Link and Nayru will fight Blizzeta!

Dark Link won.

Link: Zant and Tetra vs. Tentalus!

Tetra turned into Zelda and light-arrowed Tentalus in the face!

Link: Stray Fairy and Shadow Link vs. Twinmold!

Shadow Link won.

Link: Sahasrahla and Agahnim on Armos Knights!

Agahnim's magic defeated the six Armos Knights.

Link: Marin and Navi on Aquamentus!

Navi annoyed Aquamentus so much he rage quit!

Link: Ganondorf and Majora on Dondongo!

Ganondorf won.

Link: Skull Kid and Din on Helmaroc King!

Skull Kid defeated him first.

Link: Veran and Oshus on Anglerfish!

Oshus turned into his true form and attacked the light.

Link: Malladus and Midna on Jalhalla!

Midna used her Twilight-powers to teleport a mirror to reflect light at Jalhalla, then defeated 8 of 15 poes.

Link: Chancellor Cole and Linebeck on Manhandla!

Chancellor cole used his demon-powers to cut of 3 of Manhandla's 4 heads.

Link: Finally, it's Smith and Onox on Dongorongo!

Onox creamed it, hard…

Link: Round 1 is at an end. Moving on to round 2 for team Zelda are Merchant, King of red Lions, Dark Link, Agahnim, Ganondorf, Skull Kid, and Chancellor Cole. For Team Potato are Hilda, Groose, Tetra, Shadow Link, Owl, Navi, Oshus, Midna and Onox! To be continued! Thanks for comin`out everyone!


	3. 3: 2 part 2

**Still in round 2**

**Team Pz (Pizza): Chancellor Cole (captain), Ganondorf, Skull Kid, Agahnim, King of Red Lions, Dark Link, Merchant.**

**Team Pass: Tetra (captain), Navi, Oshus, Groose, Shadow Link, Owl, Hilda, Onox, Midna.**

**Not in round 2**

**Team PZ (Pizza): Tingle, Error, Zant, Stray Fairy, Vaati, Marin, Veran, Malladus, Smith.**

**Team Pass: Fi, Old Man, Nayru, Sahasrahla, Majora, Din, Linebeck.**

Link: Welcome back, now it's time for Round 2! First up, Ganondorf and Navi vs. Goht!

Ganondorf punched Goht, destroying him.

Link: That was fast, now it's Skull Kid and Oshus vs. Stalbind!

Skull Kid won, barely.

Link: Okay, Agahnim and Groose vs. Fraaz!

Agahnim's magic defeated fraaz.

Link: Next up, King of Red Lions and Shadow Link vs. Fyrus!

Being Link, Shadow Link shot an arrow at Fyrus' Head-gem, defeating him.

Link: Now it's Dark Link and Owl vs. Genie!

Dark Link won because he was Dark Link.

Link: Chancellor Cole and Hilda vs. Yuga!

Being from the same game, Hilda knew Yuga's weaknesses and defeated him.

Link: Finally, Merchant and Tetra vs. The Imprisoned!

Tetra won.

Link: And Onox and Midna get free byes! Now to start off Round 3, Skull Kid and Tetra vs. Diababa!

Tetra won.

Link: Dark Link and Shadow Link vs. Trinexx!

Each of them using a rod, They destroyed the red and blue heads, but it was Dark Link who beat the green head.

Link: Next up is Agahnim and Hilda vs. Volvagia!

Using the Hammer she rented from Ravio, Hilda played a little game of Whac-a-mole and defeated it.

Link: Midna got another bye so it's Ganondorf and Onox vs. Morpha!

Ganondorf won.

Link: Now it's round 4! Dark Link and Midna vs. Stallord!

Knowing its weakness, Midna was able to defeat it before Dark Link.

Link: Next are Ganondorf and Hilda vs. Barinade!

Hilda: I have no idea how to defeat it, I bet you don't either!

Ganondorf: I DO TO! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I AM FROM THIS GAME!

Hilda: I thought you were from Wind Waker.

Ganondorf: I AM! BUT I'M ALSO FROM OCARINA OF TIME! AND I DO KNOW HOW TO BEAT IT!

Hilda: Oh yeah, how? (tauntingly)

Ganondorf: YOU JUST HIT ITS TENTACLES WITH A BOOMERANG!

Hilda throws the boomerang she borrowed from Ravio and hit all the tentacles, defeting Barinade.

Link: Hey Ezlo!

Ezlo: Yes?

Link: Can you sit in the stands that say "LoZ?"

Ezlo: Okay.

Link: So team Pass wins and Dark Link and Ganondorf are invincible. We'll be back next time with safety passes and elimination. Thanks for comin' out everyone!


	4. 4: Another challenge

**Team Pizza: Chancellor cole (captain), Ganondorf, Skull Kid, Agahnim, King of Red Lions, Dark Link, Merchant, Tingle, Error, Zant, Stray Fairy, Vaati, Marin, Veran, Malladus, Smith.**

**Team Pass: Tetra (captain), Navi, Oshus, Groose, Shadow Link, Owl, Hilda, Onox, Midna, Fi, Old Man, Nayru, Din, Sahasrahla, Majora, Linebeck.**

**Eliminated: Ezlo**

Triforce survival competition 2 episode 4

Link: Hi, let's distribute safety passes now on team Pizza we have one vote for King of Red Lions and one for Ganondorf.

Ganondorf

King of Red Lions

Link: congrats Ganondorf, here's your safety pass.

Ganondorf: THANKS LINK!

Link: And for team Pass we have one for Owl and one for Fi

Owl

Fi

Link: Okay Owl here's your safety pass.

Owl: hoot thank you.

Link: Today we have to eliminate one of you, we have one vote for Malladus, and one for Agahnim.

Malladus

Agahnim

Link: Sorry Agahnim, join Ezlo in the Peanut Gallery.

Ezlo: There are any peanuts in here!

Link: Today's Challenge is a horse race. We will split you into heats. Heat 1: Vaati, Fi, Owl, Dark Link, Onox, Chancellor Cole, Tetra, and Marin. First 5 move on to the next round.

Dark Link came first, being a copy of Link, and Tetra came second, and Marin came third.

Link: Only Two spots remain, who will take them!?

Fi took the fourth spot, and Chancellor Cole and Onox were battling for the last spot but Chancellor Cole took the last spot.

Link: So Dark Link, Tetra, Marin, Fi, and Chancellor Cole move on to round 2. Heat two'll be; Ganondorf, Hilda, Skull Kid, Navi, Smith, Old Man, Zant, and Groose.

Groose: This is almost like riding a Loftwing, sort of.

Ganondorf ended up first, followed by Hilda, Skull Kid, and Groose.

Link: Will it be Navi, Smith, Zant, or Old Man?

Zant took the final spot.

Link: The third heat is; Midna, Tingle, Merchant, Linebeck, Shadow Link, Din, Oshus, and Error.

Shadow Link came first, followed by Linebeck and Midna, Din was fending off Tingle and Merchant for the fourth spot, and she got it, in the end, Oshus snagged the final spot.

Link: In the final heat are; Nayru, Veran, Sahasrahla, Majora, Stray Fairy, King of Red Lions, and Malladus.

Nayru and Veran came first and second, Sahasrahla came third, and King of Red Lions somehow came fourth, fifth place went to Malladus.

Link: So Malladus, Linebeck, Sahasrahla, Veran, Nayru, King of Red Lions, Oshus, Midna, Din, Shadow Link, Zant, Tetra, Chancellor Cole, Ganondorf, Hilda, Skull Kid, Dark Link, Marin, and Fi move on! Now round 2 heat 1 is; Nayru, Malladus, Chancellor Cole, Zant, Groose, Shadow Link, Tetra, and Veran!

Groose came first, followed by Shadow Link and Zant, Tetra and then Veran.

Link: Heat 2 is Ganondorf, Hilda, Marin, King of Red Lions, Sahasrahla, Skull Kid, Fi, and Dark Link.

Ganondorf came first, followed by Hilda, Dark Link, Skull Kid and Fi.

Link: Midna, Linebeck, Oshus, Din, you all move on! Round 3 has; Fi, Skull Kid, Din, Ganondorf, Dark Link, Hilda, Linebeck, Oshus, Tetra, Veran, Zant, Shadow Link, and Groose. Round 3 heat 1 is Din, Dark Link, Ganondorf, Linebeck, Tetra, Oshus, and Skull Kid.

Dark Link came first followed by Ganondorf, Tetra, Din, and Skull Kid.

Link: Heat 2 is Midna, Shadow Link, Groose, Zant, Fi, Veran, and Hilda.

Groose came first, followed by Shadow Link, Hilda, Fi and Midna.

Link: So we're already at round 4 we still have; Tetra, Midna, Hilda, Fi, Groose, Dark Link, Shadow Link, Din and Skull Kid. Wait, two people are left for team Pizza, so team Pass wins!

Now it's time to vote for challenges, safety passes and elimination.

Link: Thanks for comin' out everyone!


	5. 5: Lucario takes over

**Team Pizza: Chancellor Cole (captain), Ganondorf, Skull Kid, King of Red Lions, Tingle, Stray Fairy, Merchant, Error, Vaati, Zant, Marin, Veran, Malladus, Smith, Dark Link.**

**Team Pass: Tetra (captain), Midna, Fi, Navi, Oshus, Groose, Linebeck, Hilda, Owl, Onox, Majora, Shadow Link, Old Man, Din, Nayru, Sahasrahla.**

**Eliminated: Ezlo, Agahnim.**

Triforce Survival Comp. 2 Ep. 4

Link: Good news everyone! Lucario, who will be hosting the upcoming show Tournament of Legendaries, is announced to star in the upcoming Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U! And to commemorate it, he will be hosting today's episode because I have a Time Share in Skyloft! So you can understand him, he has a translator, Link out!

Lucario: So first I guess we'll hand out the safety passes, for team Pizza, we have one vote for Vaati, and one for King of Red Lions.

Vaati

King of Red Lions

Lucario: So here's your safety pass, Vaati!

Vaati: Whatever.

Lucario: For team Pass, we have one vote for Onox, and one for Groose.

Onox

Groose

Onox: You're doing quite well, for a Pokémon.

Lucario: Thanks? Anyway, it's time to eliminate someone, we have one vote for Tingle and one for Skull Kid.

Skull Kid

Tingle

Veran: Dear god, finally! Hey Old Man, GIVE ME YOUR WEEDLE!

Lucario: For god's sake, it's just a Weedle! Today's challenge is a tournament with all your abilities available to use. Thanks Infernap! First Match is Veran on Onox!

Veran possessed Onox and made him run into as many walls as he could until he passed out.

Lucario: Onox fainted! Team Pass sent out Navi! Go Stray Fairy!

Navi: Hey, Listen!

Stray fairy: what?

Navi: Hey listen!

Stray Fairy: Cut it out!

Navi: Hey, Listen!

Stray Fairy: I said, CUT IT OUT!

Navi: Cut it out! Cut it out! Cut it out!

Holds up a piece of paper with an outline of herself and scissors.

Navi: Cut it out!

Stray Fairy: Blaaaaah!

Lucario: Oh my Arceus, that was funny! Now it's Tetra on Chancellor Cole!

Using his demonic demon powers, Chancellor Cole took Tetra down.

Lucario: …O…kay…then, now we have Marin on Old Man!

Old Man: She may have youth on her side but I have—Oh my Back!

Old Man collapsed on the floor.

Lucario: So Veran, Marin, Chancellor Cole and Navi all won their battles, let's see if Nayru can win her battle, against Skull kid.

This was a musical battle, song vs. Ocarina! They played for as long as they could until skull kid gave up.

Lucario: Now we will have Midna and Merchant do battle!

Merchant: Hey, wanna buy a candle? Just 60 rupees!

Midna: Okay!

Midna handed him the rupees in exchange for the Candle, which she then used to light his pants on fire.

Lucario: Liar, Liar, Pants on Fire! Now, let's see… Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh! This is gonna be good! Ganondorf on Majora!

Agahnim: Now do you see how I could've helped?

Ganondorf: No, not really.

Ganondorf used the sword of the sages to cut off Majora's appendages, rendering him but a mask.

Lucario: Okay, so I just got a telegram from another Old Man, and I detect Weedle-Aura on it. Link says to cut it off here and say "Thanks for comin' out everyone!"


	6. 6: Lucario's Awakening

**Victories**

**Team Pizza: Chancellor Cole (captain), Veran, Ganondorf, Marin.**

**Team Pass: Midna, Navi, Nayru.**

**Losers**

**Team Pizza: Skull Kid, Merchant, Stray Fairy.**

**Team Pass: Old Man, Majora, Tetra, Onox.**

**Haven't gone yet**

**Team Pizza: King of Red Lions, Error, Vaati, Malladus, Smith, Dark Link.**

**Team Pass: Fi, Oshus, Groose, Linebeck, Hilda, Owl, Shadow Link, Din, Sahasrahla.**

Lucario: Welcome back, let's shorten this up and I'll just say; King of Red Lions beat Din, Fi beat Smith, and Malladus beat Oshus. Now, Error on Groose!

Groose won his battle with the Groose-inator!

Lucario: Linebeck on Vaati!

Vaati won, easily.

Lucario: Hilda vs. Zant

Hilda won with magic.

Lucario: And Shadow Link on Dark Link!

Dark Link obliterated Shadow Link.

Lucario: Sahasrahla has no one to fight so he moves on! Round 2 has Chancellor Cole, Vaati, Veran, Ganondorf, King of Red Lions, Dark Link, Malladus, and Marin for team Pizza, and Midna, Fi, Hilda, Groose, Sahasrahla, Navi and Nayru for team Pass. Now for Chancellor Cole vs. Nayru.

Chancellor Cole won easily.

Lucario: Midna vs. Marin.

Midna won.

Lucario: I'll just fast-forward and say that Veran beat Navi, Fi defeated Malladus, King of Red Lions beat Sahasrahla, and Hilda was defeated by Dark Link, and Groose gets a free pass to next round! In this round it's Midna vs. Chancellor Cole.

Midna barely won by tricking Chancellor Cole into tripping.

Lucario: King of Red Lions vs. Groose!

Groose won due to being on land.

Lucario: Fi vs. Dark Link!

Fi won due to teleporting away from all of Dark Link's attacks.

Lucario: So Veran gets a free pass! Now we'll have a battle royale; Everyone against Veran!

Against all odds, Veran possessed Fi and defeated Groose and Midna, but then un-possessed her.

Lucario: Who will win, Veran or Fi?

The Black/White Gym Leader's final Pokémon theme starts playing.

Veran possessed Fi and made her lose.

Lucario: It's time to vote for Team Pass, but you can't vote for Fi, Midna, or Groose, except for safety passes.

Link: I'm back, You can go now Lucario.

Lucario: Thanks for comin' out everyone!


	7. 7: Hungry for awesome

Triforce Survival Competition 2 Ep. 7

**Team PZ: Chancellor Cole (captain), Veran, Marin, Ganondorf, Skull Kid, Merchant, Stray fairy, KORL, Error, Vaati, Malladus, Smith, Dark Link.**

**Team Pass: Tetra (captain), Midna, Fi,Majora, Linebeck, Oshus, Onox, Din, Nayru, Navi, Groose, Shadow Link, Owl, Hilda, Sahasrahla.**

**Eliminated: Ezlo, Agahnim, and Tingle.**

Link: Okay, so let's hand out safety passes, team Pizza has 2 votes for King of Red Lions!

King of Red Lions: Yes! Finally!

Link: Team Pass has 2 votes for Groose!

Groose: Good for me!

Link: Now let's eliminate someone, we have one vote for Linebeck and one for Onox.

Linebeck

Onox

Onox: Nooo! I'm out!

Link: Now we'll have a Hunger Games challenge, because apparently that's a big thing now…

Every contestant got warped to a battlefield for the Hunger Games challenge.

**Fi POV**

We were rising on the pedestals, when they stopped, we waited 60 seconds for the gong to sound. 49, 48, 47, 46, 45, 44, 43…

**Chancellor Cole POV**

Obviously, Ganondorf didn't read the Hunger Games, because she just yelled, "Let's do this!" and ran off before the gong so she got blasted into the "dead room." (AKA Link's basement)

**Old Man POV**

35, 34, 33, 32…

**Groose POV**

31, 30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25…

**Marin POV**

24, 23, 22, 21, 20, 19, 18…

**Midna POV**

17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12…

**Shadow Link POV**

11, 10…

**Oshus POV**

9, 8…

**Malladus POV**

7, 6…

**King of Red Lions POV**

5…

**Veran POV**

4…

**Navi POV**

3…

**Owl POV**

2…

**Dark Link POV**

1…

**Tetra POV**

The gong sounded, we all ran, scrambling to find a weapon. I grabbed a bow, and I was all, "Yes, it has arrows!"

Unfortunately, Onox heard my cry of happiness, but I headshot him before he could kill me.

**Skull Kid POV**

I heard the "Boo-Wip!" of someone going to the "Dead Zone." And then I thought, "I think someone is watching me…"

**Vaati POV**

He noticed I was watching, freaking Skull Kid, maybe he'll look the other way if I throw a rock.

I found a rock, but I stubbed my toe, "Dammit!"

That got his attention, he pulled out a Slingshot and shot my eye, I heard a "Boo-Wip," and I was in Link's Dark Basement.

**Regular POV**

Link: Let's cut it off here, thanks for comin' out everyone!


End file.
